The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor. A spindle motor performs the function of rotating a disk to enable an optical pickup which linearly reciprocates in an optical disk drive (ODD) to read data recorded on the disk.
In general, a spindle motor is installed with a rotation shaft and a bearing supporting the rotation shaft. The bearing is inserted into a bearing housing, and the bearing housing is fixedly installed at a base of an optical device or a motor bracket.